Talk:List of societies of Pangam-Pangat
I might join with a native American type culture. I now have a completed outline of a native American type culture based on a mix of several North and Central American civilizations including the Mayans, Anasazi, Sioux and others. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:23, July 18, 2010 (UTC) What does B.C. mean in this timeline? And what language families are there? Woogers - talk ( ) 10:39, July 18, 2010 (UTC) As these are centres of culture, they also have their own unique language families, religions, and culture. Thus there is exactly one language family per city. I'll try to upload my map so we can locate our cities. I'm curious to see what everyone has in mind. So far mine's going to be somewhere between Mongolian, Austronesian, and native American. BC is the same as in the real world, although yet far I have no idea where Jesus is going to be born, etc. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Three words: Holy Metari Empire. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:38, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I am not joining before seeing a map... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:23, July 18, 2010 (UTC) If this is a different planet I don't think having a Jesus Christ would make much sense. I think you should change it to, for example, BP (Before Pangam) and AP (After Pangam), and say Pangam is some influential person. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ray Bradbury's "The Man" from The Illustrated Man. It's entirely possible. I uploaded a blank map and I'm about to upload a geographical map. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Preliminary Claim, pending topo map. http://repo.woogers.net/images/claim.png Woogers - talk ( ) 17:36, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's possible, but negligibly. I would strongly recommend making the Jesus another name. Chat? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I was hoping that we would cast off all elements of Earth, except for flora, fauna, and similar geology. I have a grand plan for Metariism in the Framework. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:24, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure, then "C" shall be a religious leader of a religion that eventually becomes the largest in Pangam-Pangat. We will decide when and where later. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:38, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Stake your claims on the stake map now. Try to keep far from others. I will then proceed to make an official map. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, I guess I'm okay with being in South America. :/ Woogers - talk ( ) 18:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't mean for the continents to resemble those of Earth, although you can sorta see them. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Meant Ecosystem-wise. Tropical Forest, Chapparal, and Steppe Grasslands. Delicious undevelopable land. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol. You're basically in the desert, so thus you're on sort of a Nile. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I want to move now. Updated. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC) This seems like a really ambicious and interesting project, and maybe the Renaissance of ConWorlds. I'm planning to join, but like the rest of worlds, I won't be able to edit much until September-October. If you wish so, I can make the (final/official) map in Illustrator. If you need help with something, ask. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 18:24, July 18, 2010 (UTC) As a strong OOC believer, I won't feel comfortable with worshiping another "God" thingy with my civilization, so they will believe in nothing until they have the technology to travel to earth, and learn about Jesus. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ALSO!!! Is Woog's map the official map? If so, can you please post an image of Africa next to the map, so that I can determine the scale... thanks -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, you will have to do without traveling to Earth because Pangam-Pangat time will eventually equal Earth Time in terms of advancedness of technology, so that's basically when the RW people discover interstellar travel. I have to agree. I don't feel comfortable unless it's THE Jesus that comes to the planet, but under a different name. We'll not worry about that too much, or rewriting the Bible or anything, or even deciding where he is born. Just as long as there is a Jesus. My first 2/3 maps are official, and right now we're staking. Take this map, multiply by 5.625, and compare to the PP map. The projection is Gall-Peters on both so the areas are equal, but scale varies. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :I kinda have no idea how to do whatever you said... so I will wait until I get a better sense of how it works. So Woogers' map is the map we are using? :Woogers' map is my map with an x where he wants his civilization to be. I uploaded three maps, so check the upload log. Blank Map, Geographic Map are both official, and Stake Map is still in the air. Should be scaled correctly if I'm not mistaken. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:45, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I am joining, please put me on a small and isolated island (I'm being an easter island-type culture. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Easter Island is Austronesian, so I don't think that would work if there was just a random island with its own language family. Examples of real world civs might be Chinese, Mespotamia, Egypt, or Inca. Does anyone need a conlang? I don't recommend doing much until you at least have a phonology going. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:15, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'll take your offer of a conlang. Woogers - talk ( ) 12:35, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Peshalic. It's not done, but you can start naming things now. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:43, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::0% Comprehension. Please give entry course on Constructed Language design. 18:02, July 19, 2010 (UTC) <-Woogers - talk ( ) 23:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'll work on it a little bit more. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::That's not the problem, I don't understand what's up there now, lol. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) So here's what's going on: *The charts basically say what kind of agreement is in the language and how the grammar works basically. In this case it just says that there's no markings so basically 1 word, 1 concept. *Below is a chart that shows all the letters and the precise ways to articulate them. And http://www.paulmeier.com/ipa/charts.html is where nerds go to learn the meanings of those symbols. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:11, July 20, 2010 (UTC) That would be fine, make some islands near the island I want and a coast of the group. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:00, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :How would I go about compiling a dictionary, and/or translating from my native language? I have nothing to work against. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) If Seashore is so great, why don't you add it yourself ;) —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 13:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure how to. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Just draw an X where you want your city. I'm not going to let you add islands because you gotta live with what you got, but you can still draw an x. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) --- Can we get a map showing where everyone is located now? I think TM and I want the same island for our civilizations, so I don't want confusion. Thanks. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:14, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Woogers - talk ( ) 14:20, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, so how do I know to what reaches their borders span? Because I only see where the cities are... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:55, July 20, 2010 (UTC) We have not yet determined this. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright then. I have an idea where I want my city to be, but first I need to know about the terrain. Because my city will be kinda close to the north pole... so I want to know the climate areas as well... I will see if I can work on something, but it will all be done with Paint XD! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Woogers - talk ( ) 17:00, July 20, 2010 (UTC) We shall wait until about 760 BC to decide borders. The civilizations are just in their infant stages. Keep in mind that at that point the civilizations would include several different countries by then. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, my work plan is to have several different countries late-game, one all-conquering empire now. Like caliphates. Or Rome of old. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:07, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Basically. And it would be fun to have border countries. I can't wait until there are countries all over the map. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC) This is what I had in mind for climate regions. And this is what I want for my "Empire". This region will include many countries in the future once the tribes split. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Eww South Cadian Taiga do not want. I like my temperate forests thankyouverymuch. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) So I can't have that area? Or are you referring to the climate map? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:50, July 20, 2010 (UTC) The climes. I JUST moved out of the desert, I don't want my new hearth to be frozen wasteland. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:53, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, can you then please explain the climate in my area which I marked off? I actually want lush forests, and a icy/snowy area with high mountains between the two. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:58, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Click the climate map. There is a legend. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:00, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright thanks, missed that. Can we add two new continents which are the north and south poles? Because we are lacking those types of areas. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:07, July 20, 2010 (UTC) We aren't. The gray areas are these types of areas you refer to. The southernmost island, and some of the northernmost areas are in this zone. Assume that some of the ocean surrounding these areas are permanently frozen. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) We aren't adding continents. This isn't the NRW. The frozen area is a tiny sliver at the bottom due to the projection. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 18:47, July 20, 2010 (UTC) http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Languages_of_Pangam-Pangat_Comparison. Anyone can start adding words to your dictionary there if they want. Sorry for the holdup, SW, but I'll try to get your language done soon. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:14, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :I need a general set of rules to start translating from my native language to Peshalic. Or is there a set of rules at all? I'd like to learn the language. :D Woogers - talk ( ) 20:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :What kind of rules? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:43, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I dunno, something to get me started. I'm literally clueless. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Names Alright, I see many of you have already decided the names of Peninsulas and Continents, but I cannot do so without my ConLang, so I need to request from DK, or whoever is creative, to please give the names for the following: . Thanks -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:21, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hold your horses. You can name anything yourself as soon as you've subjugated it or mostly subjugated it. This is to take into account language evolution. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:30, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Status Check Okay, seeming we're all getting settled nicely, I wanted to confirm a few things. There are lots of civilizations, but I wanted to make sure none were repeats of each other, or none were even close. Look at the real world. Imagine calling China close to India, India close to the Arab countries, the Arab countries close to Europe, or any of those close to Austronesian or Amerindian. In order to confirm that kind of difference occurs, I've decided to institute a check. Please give information describing culture and all real world influences. Hớgoońg is essentially an Altaic-like culture, but it has some Austronesian influences (taboo system, religion), and a slight bit of Amerindian culture. As it is located in the taiga, the culture shall develop around the trees and mountains. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:57, July 21, 2010 (UTC) The H'Dtariaen Empire will be an Arabic-type civilization. I am working it in so that you have that Persian Empire feeling when reading through the articles. It is just a shame there isn't any desert in my area, that would have worked great. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Holy Roman Empire + Papal States + Israel + Ottoman Empire = Peshalim. Church controls the state; heck, church IS the state. State is extremely violent against those who are not of the faith. State funds missions to convert heretics and non-believers worldwide. State's goal is to spread Metariism to every living soul on Pangam-Pangat through any means necessary. Hopefully, I'll convert a neighboring civilization by the year 0. However, this is all in the black. The front of the state is a peace-loving, caring, and free society, with I guess you could call Germanic cultural influences. The forests are very important to the Metari, as they get their food, shelter, and other basic human needs from the forest and its various products. Don't look at me as an extremist. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, Antaaria (the name of my future country; centered at Qaa'riq) is meant to be somewhat like a Western European kingdom: absolute monarchy, repression against religious movements opposing the Established Religion, powerful nobility, conflicts over territory with nearby countries, that sort of things. The society is deeply divided culturaly by regions, economy depends on farming, forestry and cattle raising, they seek to either find a way of joining culturally or separate. That would resume the Antaarian society. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 01:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Shi'Ji = Native American cultures, primarily Mayan, Aztec, Anasazi, Sioux, etc. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 08:26, July 22, 2010 (UTC) The Tak-tar-ren are a trader culture. I got their seafaring nature from the phonecians, but im after something truely unique. they travel the globe, picking up and incorporating inightfrom cultures traveling Tak-Tar-Ren meet. The Trade alliances will evolve into companies, each with a dominating political influence among its people. Eventually I plan on having a corporatocracy based on a modified united states of america evolve out of the trade alliances, centered in Met'r Ren; eventually, ignored labor unions will create a soviet union-type nation in some unused territory nearby, which abandons the traditional principle of the individual and becomes the arch-rival of the corporatocracy, which will be a corporate republic similar to the East Asian Federation of FW or ynot1989's chinese state on future wiki. once the two nations, both descended from the original Tak-Tar-Ren, fight in some massive modern ideological-driven war, war refugees will found their own nation some place else nearby, taking the best aspects of both nations and combining them into a third nation. Dnt worry none of these nations will be too large. they will be however large everyone else makes their nations. i plan on having a heirarchy system among the nations i create once they sttle their differences. the aforementioned third nation will be on top. I want to use this project to show some of my ideas, like how WWII's peace agreement should have played out in my opinion,and how to build a more effective EU. This is a question for DK. will our civilizations be fairly isolated or be at risk of genocide and foreign intervention on the scale of the boxer rebellion?Gatemonger 03:45, July 23, 2010 (UTC) No comment on the Boxer Rebellion. Yes there will be genocide, but only with agreement, because, after all, we are trying to create a realistic timeline. Colonization will probably be allowed after maybe 1380 or something. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I got kinda lost with this, so I've got a few questions: *'Which continent is which?' I've seen names, but I don't know where am I located. *'Do I name the places under my jurisdiction?' If that's so, we have to agree on names in cultural borders. *'What are we going to do with the religion matter'? We get new gods, OUR God will be their God or what? *'What about time?' What calendar(s) are going to be used in-game? If any of my questions needs to be further explained or it's unclear, please tell me. TVM. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW - P-P) 02:53, January 3, 2011 (UTC) *Thietia is the large one in the centre. Porrimia is the strange one in the northwest. New Manchuria is sort of where Australia is. Cadia is the one sort of where North and South America are. You are on North Cadia. *You are responsible for naming all the tribes in your ethnolinguistic area. Otherwise, only name locations that are part of your empire. Our civilizations have not yet reached the size where cultural borders are relevant. *Your first religion should be polytheistic. Over time you can develop monotheistic and other types with prophets and stuff. By the year 0 we'll decide who is going to be the "C" in "BC" but that should be a while off. This is all based off the real world. Whether we're using OUR God is a matter of discussing whether Allah and the Christian God are the same God, etc. *Our calendar is basically the same as the Gregorian, but January only has 30 days. BC and AD are used in the same way. The calendar, in terms of advancement of society, is 150 years ahead meaning 1861 AD by this calendar is 2011 in the real world. Each week in play will correspond to 40 years in-game, so at the end of each forty-year period, it will correspond to the status of articles at the end of each week. When the year 1860 is reached, which will be sometime in 2012, we will meet up with the real world calendar so that December 21, 2012 becomes December 21, 1862. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:57, January 3, 2011 (UTC) In the 1960s' "AD", the H'Dtariae will discover SETI and learn of the human lifestyle and stuff, they will also begin to accept Earthen religions are cultures. Regarding a calendar, I think we should have like a huge event at the year 0, like a massive war, "War of the Great Trade River" will then mark our calendar as '100 AWGTR' or something like that. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:37, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Why SETI? Why involve Earth in this? It takes away from the fun. And rather than having a person define the calendar, a cataclysm, like a cosmic event should define the calendar. I don't think a war could be widespread enough by the zero point to define a calendar. Woogers - talk ( ) 11:40, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, I would personally like to involve Earth and engage in trade with them once advanced space travel has been established. The H'Dtariae will have a large event which will give them their own calendar for example. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Up there in the main section, Detectivekenny says no such advanced space travel will ever be established, because once game time meets with real time, game society will take a similar curve to real society, meaning no FTL here, no FTL there. Unless you pull a warp drive out of your pocket. On top of this, the chances of two identical species evolving seperately on two different planets may as well be negative, so there's no reason for us to believe that Earth even exists in that universe. As for the calendars, as a part of globalized society, we'll have to have a globally utilized calendar, with the same time system and the same zero point. It's perfectly acceptable to have a parallel calendar, as Islam and China do, but we need a global standard. Woogers - talk ( ) 14:30, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Well you guys can decide on the global calendar, BC and AD might just be the best at the moment. Either way, if there is no space travel, I am still going forward with my SETI plans. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:41, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind it as long as you keep it out of P-P. As in put it in a different color on articles. But please keep your religion as realistic as possible. Try to make it so that its "a search for enlightenment" and/or "waiting for a prophet to descend from the stars" or something like that. But I don't see OOC belief as an excuse to have an unrealistic religion. This is fiction after all. As for the calendar, calendars are usually historical or arbitrary. Like the ROC and North Korean are based off political events, Gregorian off religious, and Jewish off the creation of the world. So preferably we should use something along those lines. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:25, January 3, 2011 (UTC) The "Day of Confirmation" is the day that something great happens the H'Dtariaen just after they've discovered SETI and learned of Earth. Since it's beginning, the H'Dtariae have waited for a true believe/religion to take its grip on them. They will remain S'Bonish (which will turn into a type of P-P Atheism) until that day. And I think the Day of Confirmation will be my center-point for my calendar. Day of Confirmation will be somewhere in the 1960s. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:48, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Honestly I can't have that. All civilizations in the world have had organized religion. What you could do is the people give offerings to Heaven or whatever awaiting a prophet which would enlighten the people. But atheism is too weird to have in an early society. That kinf of religion would die out because it is not practiced, and soon replaced with a more easy-to-believe polytheistic religion. But nothing against the Day of Confirmation, most religions have awaited prophets. But there needs to be forms of prayer and worship or else you have basically a bland Stalinistic culture. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:51, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I said it will later become a type of atheism, not now, it will remain S'Bonish for now (believing in mother nature). -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:19, January 3, 2011 (UTC) There is actual worship involved right? —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:08, January 3, 2011 (UTC) The H'Dtariae see destruction of nature as a crime against Mother Nature. They believe strongly in keeping the environment in good quality. At the moment, OOCly the H'Dtari are too young for me to work out how they worship, and I don't really have any inspiration for P-P at the moment. So I will write articles on it as soon as I get the feel. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:12, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Criteria for a civilization: # Political Organization # Social Classes # Religion and Beliefs******* # Arts and Humanities # Language and Communication # Science and Technology[1] And you've been a civilization for 310 years now. It's not too early. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:24, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Africa-type I think the rest of Thietha (which is unclaimed) should be like Africa or South America, where the other more advanced civilizations established colonies and stuff, and expanded their culture. If I am not mistaken, there are only two civs in Thietha, H'Dtari and another, both to the north. What do you think? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:54, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I had a similar idea. But I wouldn't call the civilizations "less advanced," only lacking in military technology. Like the Inca Empire was really advanced, but they were fighting against people with horses! —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 17:45, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Is this still around? If it is, could I prehaps jump in? -Sunkist- 02:47, September 30, 2011 (UTC) It's here, but the time is frozen. Someone else joining would give me a reason to come up with new ideas. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:50, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking of a Scandinavian, Swiss kinda thing. Is this idea already taken? ---Sunkist- 02:57, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't matter what your civilization is like, but where it is. You should be alright. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:59, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Could you come to chat? ---Sunkist- 03:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat is all screwed up for me.---Sunkist- 03:17, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I think this would be an interesting thing to watch, but I would also like to join. Nothing too rash, just a nice economically flourishing nation west of those mountains in e desert on the "main" continent. I'm thinking somewhere along the lines of Egyptian with a prettier color scheme. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) Is anyone else gonna work on this, I feel lonely :d---Sunkist- 16:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I will, when I get home. Can't edit on weekends. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I think we should continue on with our other projects instead. . . It's kind of empty here. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) What other projects? All projects are currently empty with activity -- -Sunkist- 16:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I've been kind of busy with homework but I'll try. Does anyone agree with the idea of a unified timeline instead of individual timelines? It would make this a little more interactive. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 18:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I would like that. ---Sunkist- 19:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Like the Future World Events pages? It worked for that. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) We also should use the Julian Calender until our civilizations develop to make a calender wich can dominate over the others and become the universal calender for events. ---Sunkist- 19:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Some event is going to occur at the year 0 (which would be equivalent to 150 AD IRL), so we can decide then. Until then, it is irrelevant what month or day things happen, but if necessary, we can use seasons. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 21:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Could Ijoin as well? I'm interested in developing a Near-Easter (Babylonian or Assyrian) society, with some Mayan or Aztec influences. HORTON11 21:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Like I said earlier: I can't play if we don't have an exact date where the perspective can be based. If we continue with the 1 day = 40 years or something system, I can't rejoin. Updating huge amounts of stuff on my pages will just become a hassle. Here's a suggestion: *We place PRESENT TIME at somewhere in the future. *We create one events page. **Events can be done in any year by any user. **It's up to the user to decide how far his civilization has advanced in that year. *Pages for each era of a civilization is recommended: Blah Kingdom (15 000 BC - 5 000 BC) *PRESENT TIME advances one day at a time, like in Future World. What do you guys think? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) That would be too slow. I would like to see progress in civilizations, so how about we do it like 1 day=1year. HORTON11 21:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah @SW I think that would be too messy. I want to protect the idea of a game in this. I'm gonna try to keep this at 1 wk/40 yrs, and maybe it would go to 1 day/yr later in the game. We could have a map at the end of each week similar to a map game. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 21:59, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Well then I'm gonna stay out until you guys change the system (if you guys change the system). I cannot update my page each day, as I don't have hours upon hours of time to devout to this game EACH day. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Well I don't want to split from Pang and Ugius, and I also don't want to update daily, prehaps weekly would be alright. We set out a date were we all get on chat and have discussion and debate over the game, and how we progress on history. ---Sunkist- 23:37, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- I was thinking: Am I allowed to write my articles in the past tense, and only update the history section, so I don't have to update the entire article, each day? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:47, October 3, 2011 (UTC)